


Теоремы, аксиомы

by wadorobu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Akame - Freeform, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Gen, JE, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadorobu/pseuds/wadorobu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>backstage концерта в Сендае после возвращения Джина</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теоремы, аксиомы

Теоремы требуют доказательств. Аксиомы – нет.  
\- Передай, пожалуйста, полотенце.  
Каме пришлось повторить это три раза и встряхнуть Джина за плечо, прежде чем тот понял, что эта просьба обращена к нему.  
\- А? - Аканиши Джин забился в угол просторного дивана в гримерной концертного зала Сендая и пытался не думать. Думать – плохо. Это занятие никогда не было его талантом, по крайней мере, не самым главным из них. Хотя Джин рискнул, поставил все на карту и попытался последовать тому, к чему его привели размышления. За тысячи километров, он перелетел через океан, чтобы доказать миру и себе – что? Теорему, что, если Каме может быть счастлив без Джина, то Джин без Каме - тоже.

\- Полотенце. – Казуя указывал на стопку, высившуюся за спиной Аканиши. Аканиши непонимающе смотрел на него. Каме улыбался.  
\- Ой, извини. – Джин перегнулся через спинку дивана и передал верхнее полотенце. – Держи.  
Вокруг царила привычная когда-то суматоха, ребята переодевались и пытались немного отдышаться, персонал сновал туда-сюда. Основная часть концерта позади, но выход на «бис» всегда тяжелее. Почему-то Аканиши казалось, хотелось, грезилось, что без него все это пропадет. И он решил проверить. Не самым удачным способом. Мир выстоял, Япония не исчезла с лица земли, его группа продолжила восхождения к вершинам, а Каме… Ведь главным условием этой теоремы, конечно же, был Каменаши Казуя. Каме, похоже, наконец-то научился быть счастливым без него.

Аканиши чувствовал себя лишним, совсем чуть-чуть. Он видел неподдельную радость прочих участников факту его присутствия здесь, сейчас, снова, но тонкая органза отчуждения, сотканная за последние полгода, пока не была сдернута с окон их дома, названного KAT-TUN. Солнечный свет возвращения все еще пугал Джина, и он боялся, не был готов распахнуть ставни, опасался впускать снова во тьму своего бытия этот свет, затопивший глаза Каме. А Каме улыбался.

\- Эй, ты в порядке, Аканиши? – Казуя положил руку на плечо Джина, ожидая только положительного ответа, другие сегодня не в счет. Джин утвердительно качнул головой, Каменаши кивнул в знак одобрения и пошел на выход, но у дверей остановился и обернулся. – Нам пора. – Каме улыбался этими словами.

Аканиши поднялся. Ветер тронул легкую ткань между прошлым и настоящим, будущее надвигалось на него криками фанатов в зале «Джин! Джин! Джин!» и ослепляющими, сбивающими с ног лучами прожекторов. Душно. Шумно. Никак не удается сфокусировать на чем-то взгляд, платформа под ногами немного вздрагивает и мир от этого теряет устойчивость.  
Глоток свежего воздуха – улыбка Каме. Руки Казуи и Коки переплетены на плечах Джина, словно латы для его защиты. Где найти силы, чтобы вынести их? А меч, чтобы им противостоять?

\- Друзья, я дома!!! – Джин кричит в зал, и зал плачет. От счастья, собственной глупости, и страха, что этого мига могло не быть в их жизни. Этого не найти в теоремах и доказательствах Аканиши. Это происходит на самом деле. Он действительно обращается по имени и имеет на это право. - Каменаши-сан…  
Это аксиома. Джин вернулся домой. И ее следствие - Каме улыбается.

С первых же нот мелодия острым лезвием ложится в руки, и тогда Джин увереннее сжимает микрофон, найдя свое оружие. Песня взрезает прозрачную ткань, стирая границы между тем, что осталось во тьме и тем, что жаждет света, тем, что было и чего уже никогда не будет, тем, что задумано, но не доказано. Каме улыбается. Улыбается для Аканиши. И они идут вместе по сцене, рядом. Поют вместе, вместе кричат залу благодарности и признания в любви.

Светло. Тепло. Уютно. Как может быть только дома. Здесь. Сейчас. В мире, которому он ничего не смог доказать, и без которого не смог жить сам. Аксиома – Джин не может быть счастлив без Каме. И с нее следовало начинать, чтобы не придумывать ложных теорем и не думать. Аканиши задумался и оказался в Америке. Думать – плохо. Но сегодня особый случай. Джин больше не боится. Сегодня все иначе.  
Сегодня Каме улыбается.

И Джин думает, что это тоже аксиома – Каме не может быть счастлив без него.


End file.
